


老妖怪大战紫薯精

by Babyzebra



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: 看完妇联三后的解气之作





	老妖怪大战紫薯精

警告⚠️看完妇联三后的解气之作，千万别认真。

⚠️ 话唠，ooc，就是为了解气

 

老妖怪大战紫薯精

1.

Erik是一只千年的菠萝精。

因为长在丛林的深处而没有被采下来吃掉。

他一开始没有神识，时间久了，加上身边的野兽们都有修行，潜移默化的被灵气感染，莫名其妙的竟成了精怪。

至于一只菠萝怎么成熟了这么久居然不坏的问题，Erik表示我也很困扰啊！

Erik这个名字是老来看他流口水的狗熊起的。 

狗熊喜欢往人间跑，美其名曰体验生活，沾沾人的灵气，加速修炼。明明是个公熊，老是喜欢变成个人类妹子，后来嫌老得刮胸毛跟络腮胡麻烦就壮汉的样子去了。反正人家是要修仙的，皮囊不皮囊的只要别吓着人就可以。

狗熊世面见得多带了点儿人间的世故，给每个林子里成精的妖怪取名字，说是称呼起来更亲切还有礼貌。

至于狗熊叫什么？

他说他叫爸爸，是强壮的意思。

2.

成精了之后不用在树上挂着的Erik也想去人间体验生活，爸爸说他得先变身。然后Erik一使劲变成了个壮的不得了的小哥。

就是头发还保持菠萝的样子，支棱着炸在脑袋上。

狗熊绕着他转了几圈，点头，给他一身衣服，还好心把他头发扎了扎，结果更像菠萝了。

Erik赶在狗熊一口吃掉他前窜出了这片养育了无数妖怪的灵地。

没出来多久，迎面来了个人。Erik此刻内心汹涌澎湃，听爸爸讲了这么多年的故事，这回可算见着真的了，也不知道有没有故事里那么有意思。

那人离他越来越近，Erik定眼一看，哎哟，难不成也是个同类，怎么这么像那小谁家的喵。

3.

菠萝精Erik多年身居高位，寂寞难耐，除了每天跟狗熊斗智斗勇之外就是围观精怪们的家长里短，最羡慕的就是猕猴桃精和他家的喵。尽管一众妖怪叫嚣着要烧死秀恩爱的两只，但是Erik深深的意识到“嫉妒使妖丑陋”，他可是这片林子里最好看最可口的菠萝呢！

况且猕猴桃精家的喵老是不开心的样子，Erik看见他就一肚子气，老感觉头顶上的叶子都要蔫儿了。不过迎面走来的像喵一样的人各种符合他口味，心情好起来了果然叶子，啊， 不， 头发都更茂密了，嘿嘿。

Erik主动出击：“约吗？”

这招是爸爸教的，说人类就是这样互相打招呼交流感情。

喵瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛看他，咬着唇不说话。

Erik怀疑是不是自己发音不对？突然想到爸爸说要主动介绍自己，还强烈推荐了一些超级好用的形容词：“我Erik，器大活好，金枪不倒，一夜七次，用过的都说好！”

“流…氓…” 喵喵了一下，大眼睛更湿润了，藏在头发里的耳朵快起飞了都。

Erik挠头，“流牤是什么牤？”

“你不是人？” 喵好奇的伸出个爪爪拨拉Erik逐渐变绿的头发。

“不是，我本是林子里的一个菠萝，修炼千年，特来此体会人间真情，报个恩啊，生个文曲星啊，斗斗老秃驴什么的。你懂的，成仙的必备条件嘛。” 

4.

 

狗熊第一次出去回来给大家用法术放小电影，一天一部，连起来放了好长时间，里面的蛇妖为了报恩又是唱歌又是跳舞的，给无数妖怪们带来了快乐；狗熊那时候对着似懂非懂的妖怪们说：“看！这就是我们革命先辈的自传！我们要好好努力，争取早日位列仙班给前辈打call！”

Erik还有幸见到过狗熊在脑袋上安了根儿棍儿，披着破布跟着前辈一起扭的美好画面。在他眼里，蛇妖前辈是如此的高大如此的美好，他要成为像前辈一样的妖怪！

主要是为了让喵觉得他高大上，不可侵犯，没准儿Erik能成为第二个养喵的水果呢！

想到这里，他脑袋上的叶子就茂盛的都装不下了。

“我叫T'challa。” 不想再伪装的喵自我介绍，黑色的耳朵全部露出来，一双大眼睛泛着紫光，长袍下的尾巴托在地上，猫爪看上去又大又软，Erik内心甜到骺，头一次觉得自己这是要成熟了。

“T'challa你从哪儿来啊？” Erik套近乎靠近喵，假装不经意地把手放在人家爪爪上，哎呀，果然好软啊！！！

5.

“喵～”T'challa耳朵怂下来，猫眼含泪。

Erik立马利用这机会去撸猫，揉着他头顶问“怎么了？”

“我没有家了。” T'challa眯着眼，咕噜咕噜，“我的林子被个巨大的紫薯占领了！他说要替天行道，还有一只神奇的手套，想拔哪棵树就拔哪棵树，想把谁拔起来就拔谁。芹菜，白薯，胡萝卜，紫萝卜，小树苗都被他拔出来就蔫掉了。大冬瓜抵挡了一会儿就被打成了小西瓜，连号称一口辣断气的小辣椒都没能幸免。” 

T'challa突然龇牙咬Erik手同时伸爪去挠头上的叶子，疼的他龇牙咧嘴，但内心却是满满的幸福。伟人猕猴桃精曾捂着差点裸奔的身体感叹：不被主子突如其来挠一下的铲屎官不是好铲屎官。Erik心说天哪，老子以后也能秀主子疼爱了呢！

“最可怜是我的盆友小基，因为拒绝以紫薯为食被活活饿晕了！他哥发誓要为弟弟报仇至今下落不明。” 

Erik嘟囔：“小鸡还挺挑食，紫薯也是主食嘛。”

完了又被咬了一口，打是亲骂是爱，主子的心思不要猜。

“小基是只猫！他哥是只金毛。我们是肉食，肉食。”

哎呀呀，炸毛的样子太可爱了！

“那我替你去赶跑他。” Erik雄赳赳气昂昂。

 

6.

T'challa没有夸张，这只紫薯真的特别特别特别的大，还穿着一身黄金铠甲，带着一只blingbling的手套，脑孛儿秃的锃亮，都能照出东西来了。

“你就是欺负我家T'challa的坏蛋？”Erik暗自祈祷主子不提反对意见。

不曾想，一道黑影“噌”的以迅雷不及掩耳之势蹿向紫薯精，又在刹那间被拍倒在他身边。

Erik看向呼吸微弱的黑猫，心如刀绞。

“你这个死地瓜，老子今儿就让你见识一下什么叫山丹丹花开红艳艳！”

说实话他也不懂这句话什么意思，但是说出来还挺爽。

Erik是谁？人家是千年菠萝精，快成仙的好不啦，紫薯精再大再厉害也抵挡不住此刻愤怒值max的铲屎官。

不出所料的，紫薯精被Erik按在地上摩擦摩擦再摩擦，都秃噜皮了，手套也被他抓下来扔到一边。

总之Erik一边进行法术和物理攻击，一边精神攻击。

“你不就是个地瓜嘛！还紫薯，感觉你一点儿都不好吃！颜色丑死了，你是不是嫉妒其他蔬菜长得好看？！我告你，你就是人类口中的淀粉类，人家都不会吃你的！给我有点远走多远，以后见一次我就打你一次！”

7.

Erik把紫薯打跑后就用那神奇的手套把蔫掉的植物种回去，然后发现这手套果然神奇，所有植物蔬菜瞬间就都活过来了，而且长势更加喜人。

他的喵T'challa也很快恢复健康，傲娇的表示跟Erik搬去他的树林可以，就是妹妹也要一起来才行。

Erik心说铲一个也是铲，铲两个还是铲，so easy。

总之菠萝精Erik跟他的喵T'challa过上了没羞没臊的见天儿秀恩爱的幸福生活，没事儿去人间看看，一言不合就飙个歌，果真快活似神仙。

 

完结，撒花


End file.
